The study of cellular behavior and the effects of external stimuli on the cell are prevalent throughout contemporary biological research. Generally, this research involves exposing a cell to external stimuli and studying the cell's reaction. By placing a living cell into various environments and exposing it to different external stimuli, both the internal workings of the cell and the effects of the external stimuli on the cell can be measured, recorded, and better understood.
When a cell is exposed to chemical stimuli, its behavior is an important consideration, particularly when developing and evaluating therapeutic candidates and their effectiveness. By documenting the reaction of a cell or a group of cells to a chemical stimulus, such as a therapeutic agent, the effectiveness of the chemical stimulus can be better understood. In particular, in the fields of oncology and cell biology, cell migration and metastasis are regularly considered. Typically, studies in these fields involve analyzing the migration and behavior of living cells with regard to various biological factors and potential anti-cancer drugs. Moreover, the resultant migration, differentiation, and behavior of a cell are often insightful towards further understanding the chemotactic processes involved in tumor cell metastasis. In addition, these studies can also provide insight into the processes of tissue regeneration, wound healing, inflamation, autoimmune diseases, and many other degenerative diseases and conditions.
Cell migration assays are often used in conducting these types of research. Commercially available devices for creating such assays are often based on or employ a Boyden chamber (a vessel partitioned by a thin porous membrane to form two distinct, super-imposed chambers). Also known as transwells, the Boyden chamber is used by placing a migratory stimulus on one side of a thin porous membrane and cells to be studied on the other. After a sufficient incubation period the cells may be fixed, stained, and counted to study the effects of the stimulus on cell migration across the membrane.
The use of transwells has several shortcomings. For instance, assays employing transwells require a labor-intensive protocol that is not readily adaptable to high-throughput screening and processing. The counting of cells, which is often done manually using a microscope, is a time-consuming, tedious, and expensive process. Furthermore, cell counting is also subjective and involves statistical approximations. Specifically, due to the time and expense associated with examining an entire filter, only representative areas, selected at random, may be counted, and, even when these areas are counted, if a cell has only partially migrated through the filter, a technician must, nevertheless, exercise his or her judgement when accounting for such a cell.
Notwithstanding the above, perhaps the most significant disadvantage to the use of transwells is that when the cells are fixed to a slide, as required for observation, they are killed. Consequently, once a cell is observed it can no longer be reintroduced into the assay or studied at subsequent periods of exposure to the stimulus. Therefore, in order to study the progress of a cell reaction to a stimulus, it is necessary to run concurrent samples that may be slated for observation at various time periods before and after the introduction of the stimulus. In light of the multiple samples required for each test, in addition to the positive and negative controls required to obtain reliable data, a single chemotaxis assay can require dozens of filters, each of which needs to be individually examined and counted—an enormous and onerous task.
Cell migration and differentiation is also important to the understanding of numerous biological functions, both normal and abnormal. For example, the study of tissue regeneration and wound healing, and the study of inflamation, autoimmune diseases and other degenerative diseases, all involve the analysis of cell movement, either spontaneous or in response to chemotactic factors, or other cellular signals. Further, in studying the treatment of various abnormal cellular functions or diseases, scientists must analyze the effects of potential therapies on cell movement in cell culture before proceeding to clinical studies.
Thus, a cell migration assay is a useful tool for cell biologists for determining the ability of cells to grow, proliferate, and migrate. Although useful, assays based on cell migration have been limited in use because of the unavailability of convenient tools for performing the assay. Currently, commercially available devices for studying cell migration or chemotaxis are based on the Boyden Chamber. S. Boyden, J. Exp. Med. 115: pp. 453–466, (1962). Also known as transwells, these devices are used generally as follows: a migratory stimulus is added to one side of a thin porous membrane; cells are then added to the other side, and the device is incubated. After a given time, cells that have not migrated across the membrane are removed, and the cells that have migrated are counted, usually after fixing and staining.
There are several disadvantages to this procedure. The use of a Boyden Chamber requires a labor-intensive protocol, and it is not readily adaptable to a high-throughput screening process. The examination and counting of the cells on the filter is time-consuming, tedious, and expensive. It is also highly subjective because it necessarily involves the exercise of judgment in determining whether to count a cell that has only partially migrated across the filter. In addition, the time and expense associated with examining the entire filter necessitates that only representative areas, selected at random, be counted, thus rendering the results less accurate than would otherwise be the case if the entire filter were examined and counted.
Perhaps the most important disadvantage in this procedure is that the fixing step kills the cells. That is, the procedure is destructive of the cell sample. Thus, in order to determine a time-dependent relationship of the chemotactic response; that is, a kinetic study, of a particular chemical agent, it is necessary to run multiple samples for each of multiple time periods. When one considers that multiple samples, as well as positive and negative controls, are necessary to obtain reliable data, a single chemotaxis assay can produce dozens of filters, each of which needs to be individually examined and counted. The time and expense associated with a time-dependent study is usually prohibitive of conducting such a study using the Boyden procedure. As the migratory behavior of cells has potential implications in the development of certain therapeutics, a better in vitro system is needed for screening and quantifying the effects of drug targets on cell motility and migration.
Alternatives to the Boyden assay have been proposed to overcome some of the above disadvantages. See generally, P. Wilkinson, Methods in Enzymology, Vol. 162, (Academic Press, Inc. 1988), pp. 38–50; see also, Goodwin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,515; Guiruis et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,057; Goodwin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,753; and Goodwin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,021. Although the chemotaxis devices and procedures described in these references have some advantages over the original Boyden procedure and apparatus, they are not without their shortcomings. For example, all of these procedures, like the Boyden Chamber, require that the filter be removed and the non-migrated cells be wiped or brushed from the filter before the migrated cells can be counted. In addition, most of these procedures require fixing and staining the cells, and none of them permit the kinetic or time-dependent study of the chemotactic response of the same cell sample. Further, these methods involve the counting of cells, a lengthy procedure not compatible with high-throughput applications.
Cell migration is important for tissue morphogenesis. Much progress has been made in terms of understanding the molecular basis of cell movement. However, because of the inherent complexity of multicellular systems, little is known about how cell migration mediates cellular pattern formation. Bragwynne et al. (Proceedings of the 22nd Annual International Conference, Jul. 23–28, 2000) report spontaneous pattern generation in a model mammalian tissue in vitro by spatially constraining cell adhesion. They observed coupled, coordinated migration of-bovine capillary endothelial cells within a field defined by spatial limits of an adhesive surface. Bragwynne et al. have speculated that pattern-generating behavior that emerges from collective interactions among different interacting cellular components may contribute to tissue development. Bragwynne et al. surmise that the resulting cell patterns demonstrate that a geometric constraint on a group of migratory cells can induce spontaneous pattern formation. Thus, in order to more fully understand spontaneous pattern formation it is necessary to have a device that would allow one to pattern cells in a predetermined location in a predefined pattern and observe their migration and spontaneous pattern formation.
The role of cell-cell interactions in the control of cellular growth, migration, differentiation, and function is becoming increasingly apparent. Cell-cell contact is believed to be involved in developmental process such as mesoderm interaction and mesenchymal-epithelial transformation. Sargent, T. D., et al., Dev. Biol. 114:238–246 (1986); Lehtonen, E., et al., J. Embryol. Exp. Morphol. 33:187–203 (1975). In the nervous system, the pattern of neural cell migration axonal cone growth and glial cell differentiation are thought to depend on heterolytic cell-cell interactions. Rakic, P., The cell in contact, New York: Wiley Intersciences, 67–91 (1985); Bently, D., et al., Nature 304:62–65 (1983); Lillien, L., et al., Neuron 4:525–534 (1990). In the immune system, the development and activation of lymphocytes are dependent on contact with a number of different cell types throughout the life of a lymphocyte. Kierny, P. C., et al., Blood 70:1418–1424 (1987). In addition, the differentiation and function of epithelial cells, e.g. intestinal epithelia, are regulated in part by contacts with the underlying mesenchymal cells. Kédinger, M., et al., Cell Differ. 20:171–182 (1987). As the role of heterocellular contact becomes more apparent, in vitro systems designed to investigate intercellular communication are needed.
A number of experimental approaches utilizing co-cultures of two different tissue or cell types have been used to examine the role of intercellular communication in various cellular processes. For example, the contribution of cell-cell interactions to embryonic inductive processes was elucidated by experiments in which pieces of embryonic tissue were attached to opposite sides of a porous membrane. Grobstein, C., Exp. Cell Res. 10:424–440 (1956). Investigations of the effects of heterotypic-interactions on cellular functions have co-cultured two different cell types in the same culture dish. Davies, P. F., et al., J. Cell Biol. 101:871–879 (1985); Guguen-Guillouzo, C., et al., Exp. Cell Res. 143:47–54 (1983); Mehta, R. P., et al., Cell 44:187–196 (1986); Orlidge, A., et al., J. Cell Biol. 105:1455–1462 (1987); Shimaoka, S., et al., Exp. Cell Res. 172:228–242 (1987). These co-cultures have limited use, however, because they represent a mixed population of cells. The effects of intercellular contact on cell morphology or on a function or protein unique to one of the cell types can be examined; however, investigation of biochemical or molecular processes common to both cells in not possible. Porous filters have been used in co-cultures of tissue culture cells to circumvent this limitation. In these studies, one cell type is usually grown in a tissue culture dish and second cell type cultured on a porous membrane in a chamber that fits into the culture dish. Hisanaga, K., et al., Dev. Brain Res. 54:151–160 (1990); Kruegar, G. G., et al., Dermatologic 179:91S–100S (1989); Ueda, H., et al., J. Cell Sci. 89:175–188 (1988).
It has been determined that many factors operate synergistically to produce an effect on cellular migration. For example, Woodward et al., Journal of Cell Science 111, 469–478 (1998) have used a migration chamber to demonstrate that αvβ3 integrin and PDGF receptor work synergistically to increase cell migration. Thus, an assay device or method that would allow further study of cell migration in response to various factors, including synergistic effects, would aid in the understanding of cellular motility and migration.
To study cell motility, either in response to a cell affecting agent, or random motility, it is desirable to be able to monitor cellular movement from a predefined “starting” position. To do this, cells must be placed, attached or immobilized upon a surface in such a manner that their viability is maintained and that their position is defineable so that multiple interrogations or probing of cellular response (i.e. motility or lack thereof) may be performed. In previous methods concerning cell immobilization, cells often undergo a nonreversible immobilization. For example, cells have been immobilized by patterning cells on a self-assembled monolayer that has a protein tether that will “capture” the cell. Alternatively, cells have been immobilized via immunological reaction with antibodies, which themselves have been immobilized on the immobilization surface. Other methods of immobilization involve simply allowing cells to attach themselves to a suitable surface, such as glass or plastic, and then allowing them to migrate into adjacent areas.
Ostuni et al. have used elastomeric membranes to pattern the attachment of cells to surfaces that are commonly used in cell culture. Patterning of cells is an experimental protocol that is broadly useful in studying and controlling the behavior of anchorage-dependent cells. Chen, C. S., et al., Science, 276, 1425–1428 (1997); Ingber, D. E., et al., J. Cell Biol. 109, 317–330 (1989); Ingber, D. E. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 87, 3379–3583 (1990); Singhvi, R.; et al., Science 264, 696–698 (1994). It is also relevant to applied cell biology, bio-sensors, high-throughput screening and tissue engineering. Chen, et al., Science 276, 1425–1428 (1997); Bhatia, S. N. et al., Biotechnol. J. 14, 378–387 (1998); Borkholder, D. A., et al., J. Neurosci. Methods, 77, 61–66 (1997); Dodd, S. J., et al., Biophys. J., 76, 103–109 (1999); Fromherz, P., Phys. Rev. Lett. 78, 4131–4134; Hickman, J. J., et al., J. Vac. Sci. Technol., A-Vac. Surf. Films 12, 607–616 (1994); Humes, H. D., et al., Nat. Biotechnol. 17, 451–455 (1999); Huynh, T., et al., Nat. Biotechnol. 17, 1088–1086 (1999); Kapur, R., et al., J. Biomech. Eng.-Trans. ASME 121, 65–72 (1999); Pancrazio, J. J., et al., Sens. Actuators, B-Chem. 53, 179–185 (1998); St. John, P. M., et al., Anal. Chem. 70, 1108–1111 (1998); You, A. J., et al., Chem., Biol. 4, 969–975 (1997).
Soft lithography has been developed to provide a set of methods for patterning surfaces and fabricating structures with dimensions in the 1–100 μm range in ways that are useful in cell biology and biochemistry. Qin, D., et al., Adv. Mater. 8, 917–919 (1996); Qin, D., et al., J. Vac. Sci., Technol., B 16, 98–103 (1998); Xia, Y., et al., Agnew. Chem., Int. Ed. Engl. 37, 550–575 (1998); Zhao, X.-M., et al., Adv. Mater. 8, 837–840 (1996); Zhao, X.-M., et al., Adv. Mater. 9, 251–254 (1997). Microcontact printing is particularly useful as a method for generating patterns of proteins and cells, by patterning self-assembled monolayers of alkanethiolates on the surface of gold. Chen, C. S., et al., Science 276, 1425–1428 (1997); Singhvi, R., et al., Science 264, 696–698 (1994); López, G. P., et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 115, 5877–5878 (1993); Kumar, A. et al., Appl. Phys. Lett. 63, 2002–2004 (1993); Mrksich, M., et al., Trends Biotech. 13, 228–235 (1995).
Mrksich et al. have partitioned-a-gold support into regions patterned with a hydrophobic alkanethiolate and another alkanethiolate that presents small percentages of an electrochemically active terminal group. (Yousaf, M. N.; Houseman, B. T.; Mrksich, M. Submitted.). After cells attached and spread themselves on the hydrophobic pattern, application of a short voltage pulse changed the oxidation state and polarity of the terminal redox center. This oxidation state and polarity change allowed groups presenting peptide sequences to react with the surface to generate a subsequent surface that the patterned cells could spread on. This method requires the synthesis of electroactive alkanethiols, and also requires electrochemical instrumentation.
It is further known in the art to use under agarose migration studies to assay cell differentiation and cell migration. These methods are slow and laborious and as such are not suitable to the demands of high throughput assays.
Thus, there remains a need for a device and method of tracking live cells in real time. Current existing techniques require laborious protocols and work as end-point assays.